


Waking up with you.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: TK wakes up to Carlos' talking to their unborn baby.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 9
Kudos: 187





	Waking up with you.

**Author's Note:**

> the last two days were my first two in self-isolation and I got so much written in those two days.  
> So I've decided to post one 9-1-1lone star fic every day.

Since Tk started showing Carlos had started to spend his mornings talking to their baby girl.

At five months Tk’s bump was still small but Carlos loved knowing that his little girl was just there listening to what he was saying to her, that one day when she was here she would know the sound of his voice.

Some morning Tk would be laying in a weird way and Carlos would just sit there and talk.  
But some morning TK would be laying on his back and Carlos would slowly and carefully, so that he didn’t wake Tk up, place his hands on either sides of the bump as he talked.

Most mornings Tk would stay asleep the whole time and not hear a word his husband was saying to their baby, but some mornings he would be half asleep or awake pretending to be asleep so that he could listen to everything Carlos was saying.

Some mornings Carlos would just talk about things that had been going on in their lives and sometimes he would tell they baby how much she’s loved and how much he can’t wait to meet her.

This morning Carlos was having one of his more serious conversations with the baby while Tk laid there pretending to be asleep while he listened.

“I love you so so much little girl.” Carlos smiled as he moved his hand a little on Tk’s belly. “I haven’t even meet you and it’s insane how much I care about you. How much your dad and I love you.”

Tk smiled as he opened one eye a little so that he could see the sweet smile on Carlos’ face. “You’re going to be really spoiled, your dad’s already brought you more clothes then I can count. Your dad’s really worried that he’s going to mess things up with you but I know he’s going to be the best dad. How can he not be, he’s one of the best people I know.”

“You flatter me.” TK mumbled finally deciding it was time for Carlos to know he was awake.

“Tyler.” Carlos said shocked as he went to move his hands away.

“Don’t.” TK said as he placed his hands on Carlos’ to stop them from moving. “I think it’s really sweet when you do this.”

“You know I do this?” Carlos asked a little shocked.

“Yeah I may have heard you a few times.” Tk admitted sheepishly. 

Carlos just laughed before getting comfortable again. “You like it when I do this?”

“Yeah, you talking to our daughter it’s really sweet you should keep doing it.” TK encouraged.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“You didn’t I’ve been awake since before you started talking.” Tk shrugged the best he could while laying down. “And if you’re not going to talk to the baby can you please let me get up so I can pee.”

“Of course.” Carlos said as he quickly moved away. 

“I think you’re going to be a great dad two by the way.” Tk said as he pushed himself up. 

Carlos just smiled back as Tk walked into the bathroom so happy that he had his little family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **********  
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
